naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
I Am... All of Me
'I Am... All of Me '''is the eighth opening of the Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic Series. Video Lyrics (Main Theme) ''"I see no, hear no evil, black writing's on the wall Unleashed a million faces, and one-by-one they fall Black-hearted evil, Brave-hearted hero I am all, I am all, I am I... I... I... I am Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare One step forward, two steps back, I'll be there (One step forward, two steps back) Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery Step inside, and hold on for dear life Do you remember me? Capture you or set you free I am all, and I am all of me (I am, I am all of me) I am! I am, I'm all of me I am! I am, I'm all of me I am! I am, I'm all of me (Here we go) I see and feel the evil, My hands will crush 'em all You think you have the answers, I'll laugh and watch you fall Black-hearted evil, Brave-hearted hero I am all, I am all, I am I... I... I... I am Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare One step forward, two steps back, I'm here (One step forward, two steps back) Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery Step inside, and hold on for dear life Do you remember me? Capture you or set you free I am all, and I am all of me (I am, I am all of me) I am! I am, I'm all of me I am! I am, I'm all of me I am! I am, I'm all of me (Here we go) I am, I am everyone, everywhere Anyhow, anyway, anywhere, anyday I am, I am everyone, everywhere Anyhow, anyway, anywhere, anyday I am, I am, I am... I am, I am, I am... I am! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery Step inside, and hold on for dear life Do you remember me? Capture you or set you free I am all, and I am all of me (I am, I am all of me) I am! I am, I'm all of me I am! I am, I'm all of me I am! I am, I'm all of me (Here we go) I am, I am, I'm all of me (Here we go...) I am, I am all of me" Lyrics (Opening Theme) "I see no, hear no evil, black writing's on the wall Unleashed a million faces, and one-by-one they fall Black-hearted evil, Brave-hearted hero I am all, I am all, I am I... I... I... I am Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare One step forward, two steps back, I'll be there (One step forward, two steps back) Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery Step inside, and hold on for dear life Do you remember me? Capture you or set you free I am all, and I am all of me (I am, I am all of me) I am! I am, I'm all of me I am! I am, I'm all of me I am! I am, I'm all of me (Here we go) I am, I am, I'm all of me (Here we go...) 'I am, I am all of me" Characters *Shadow the Hedgehog *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Gaara *Kai *Black Arms *Guardian Unit of Nations *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Hinata Hyuga *Sai *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Choji Akimichi *Temari *Kankuro *Kakashi Hatake *Tenten *Kiba Inuzuka *Akamaru *Shino Aburame *Killer Bee *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Karin Kurosaki *Momo Hinamori *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Byakuya Kuchiki *Shinji Hirako *Sui-Feng *Yoruichi Shihoin *Avatar Korra *Naga *Mako *Bolin *Asami Sato *Ben *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo *Opal *Wei and Wing *Huan *Tenzin *Lin Beifong *Suyin Beifong *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *Zach the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Sally Acorn *Black Doom *Black Northidax *Black Gore *Black Reapa *Commander Tower *Doctor Eggman Trivia * Category:Music